


That's What Makes You You (And I Love You, So What's Wrong With It?)

by leonheart2012



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Anal toys, Body Dysphoria, By a trans author, Everyone Is Gay, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gay Sex, Gender Dysphoria, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Scars, Slight Hurt/Comfort, Sweet, The Gayest Roadtrip TM, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Gladiolus Amicitia, Trans Male Character, True Love, gay boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 13:46:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20507993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonheart2012/pseuds/leonheart2012
Summary: Gladio feels self-conscious about his surgery scars, but Prompto makes him feel better about them.





	That's What Makes You You (And I Love You, So What's Wrong With It?)

**Author's Note:**

> I know that not everyone can feel better about their surgery scars just because someone loves them, but Gladio can and does. Don't worry if you feel bad about your scars; even though they are a part of you, they can be really painful and it's okay to not like that part of yourself sometimes. I hope that's not too preachy, but uh..._love yourselves as much as you can, because you're all beautiful and everything you're feeling is valid and you're worth all the love and affection available in the world_. Okay, love you all, hope you enjoy.

Gladio has never been ashamed of his scars; in fact, for the most part, he’s proud of them. They show his progress, his failures. But there are two that never fail to make him upset, that never fail to make him feel inadequate, unmanly, and insecure, and they rest just under his pectorals.

When he first had the surgery done, he had been overjoyed, and had never missed an opportunity to pull his shirt over his head, show off his newly flat chest, to present his past to whomever should look, but it soon became too much to bear. He still loves taking off his shirt, still loves presenting the fruits of his effort to the world, but he now covers up the scars.

Only Noctis knows who he was. He didn’t meet Ignis until after he started covering them up, and Prompto came into their friend group a year after that. He knows Noctis worries about him, about the fact that he covers them up, but he can’t stop himself. He would make them disappear for good, if he could. But he can’t. And so he opens the tin of concealer.

Only to find it empty. He gazes at the tin with a swelling uneasiness, but he forces it down. He can go a few days without taking his shirt off.

He pulls his shirt back over his head, trying not to think about the discomfort he feels, trying to ignore the suddenly obvious feeling of his packer pressed against his hairless mound, trying to forget the hollowness at the apex of his legs. Swallowing, he opens the bathroom door and asks whether they’re all ready to go.

He forgets. After running for hours, getting hot and sweaty, and then collapsing in an exhausted heap on the protected rock, he’s forgotten that he doesn’t have any concealer on, and so he strips off his shirt, and goes to wash it in the nearby stream, when Prompto gasps and demands that Ignis take a look at his chest.

“My chest? What’s-” He remembers, but too late. He can’t cover himself now, and Ignis is curiously looking at them.

“They’re old scars, Prompto. Nothing to worry about.”

“But-”

“Prom.” Noctis says quietly from where he’s tapping away at his phone, resting against his chocobo. “Leave it.”

Gladio shoots him a grateful look, but Noctis isn’t paying attention. He just keeps playing with his phone while Prompto comes over to bother him about something while Gladio pulls his shirt back on.

Ignis, of course, doesn’t need to ask. He just says, while washing up after dinner, that it’s fine. “If you need to, you can talk to me about injections. I read up before we left on all sorts of medical procedures. I can give them to you if you need me to.”

“Nah, that’s alright. I’ve got the variety I can give to myself. Every two weeks.”

“All right.”

And that’s it. Gladio knows that Prompto won’t be so easy, though.

He waits until after everyone else is asleep. “Gladio?”

Gladio closes his eyes and contemplates whether he should pretend to be asleep. But even though he’s not looking forward to this conversation, he appreciates Prompto’s patience, and so he opens his eyes and answers. “Yeah, Sunshine?”

“What do those scars mean? I know you wouldn’t cover them up if they’re just scars.”

“I had...excess breast tissue. They took it out.”

Prompto’s frown is almost audible. “But why cover them up?”

“They...” He sighs. “I guess they make me feel less like a real man.”

“You’re more manly than all three of us put together, with or without the scars, Gladio.” He rolls over, realises that Gladio’s not as close as he thought, stands and comes closer. “I don’t care what anyone says or thinks, Gladio, you’ll always be the manliest man I know.”

Despite himself, Gladio feels himself smiling. “Thanks, Sunshine.”

There's a short, awkward pause. “Can I...sleep here? I don't think I can make it back without stepping on someone.”

“Sure.”

And so Gladio goes to sleep with one massive arm curled around Prompto’s waist.

When they reach the next town, he buys more concealer, despite feeling more comfortable about the scars. It’s Prompto’s words that make him feel best about it. Prompto is the most open, honest person he knows. If he thinks Gladio is manly, even with the scars, then he is.

A knock on the bathroom door is preceded by Prompto coming into the bathroom.

“What’s the point of knocking if you’re going to come in anyway?” Gladio asks, only half annoyed, and Prompto blinks at him in surprise.

“I wasn’t knocking.” He admits after a moment, a blush heating his face. “I ran into the door.”

Gladio can’t help the snort.

Prompto’s gaze shifts to the products on the counter. “This is the stuff you use to conceal them?”

“Yeah.”

He steps over to the sink and picks each product up in turn. “You do this every day?”

“Yeah.”

Setting them down, he turns back to Gladio. He chews on his lip for a moment before reaching out slowly, allowing the bigger man plenty of time to shy away, but he doesn’t. Finally, Prompto smooths his hands over Gladio’s chest. "I know you don’t feel this way, but...I like them. They’re part of you.”

The love and admiration Gladio has for Prompto comes back twofold. Before he even has a chance to stop himself, he’s stepped close and is kissing him. What’s more amazing is that Prompto is _kissing him back_, his arms coming around his neck and tangling in his hair, and it’s _amazing_, and Gladio thinks he’ll never be able to breathe the same again.

Ignis sighs from the doorway. “Are you two ready to go yet? We need to leave before ten.”

“Just a minute.” Gladio finally manages before being immediately pulled back down into another breathless kiss.

Prompto’s hands hover over his belt, and Gladio almost groans in frustration. He wishes Prompto would stop being so cautious and just _touch him_ already.

“This okay?”

“Yes, Prom. Please.” He sighs when Prompto _finally_ presses his fingers against his packer, then fumble with his belt. His breath catches in his throat as Prompto swipes across his dick, going down to his wetness, gathering the slick and using it to lubricate the area before setting into a rough rhythm.

Gladio thinks he’s going to go mad if Prompto doesn’t fuck him _right now_, so he bucks his hips, trying to dislodge Prompto’s fingers, moaning into the younger man’s mouth.

“Please.” He finally manages, and Prompto pulls back, concerned.

Gladio reaches over and pulls out a condom, sure he can take whatever Prompto’s got to give, but when he pulls out his cock, he’s suddenly not so sure. Prompto’s not _massive_, but Gladio’s never been confident enough to have anyone inside him before and, while he’s given plenty of blowjobs, he considers tonight to be the night he’ll be losing his virginity – hopefully – and he supposes the anxiety is common, even with a slightly-larger-than-average penis.

“It’s alright.” Prompto says, kissing his jaw. “I’ll go slow. And we don’t even have to do this tonight. I can give you a blowjob and maybe finger you a bit, and just cuddle, and it’ll be okay. We’re gonna take this at your pace.”

Gladio feels like maybe he’s going to cry. “It’s okay. I want this tonight.” He says, his voice rough. He pulls Prompto down into another kiss, fishing his packer out of his pants and pushing his own much larger fingers into himself. And immediately stops. It doesn’t feel good.

Prompto, the angel, immediately picks up on this. He pulls back and sits on Gladio’s hips and, like they’ve done plenty of times before, brings Gladio’s hand to his cock, allowing him to jerk Prompto off like he’d be doing to himself if he had one. It feels good. So much better than trying to muscle through the dysphoria. So much better than letting it go when he gets too sad and feeling frustratingly horny for the next however many hours.

But he wants _more_. He wants Prompto inside him. He wants to be moaning out Prompto’s name, wants to be under Prompto while the young man thrusts into him, making him feel good.

Prompto’s small hands cup his face and brush away the tears. “It’s okay.” He whispers. “We don’t have to get there tonight. We have all the time in the world to get there.”

“But I want-”

“I know, I know. I want it, too. But what’s the good in pushing through it if you’re not going to feel good?” He leans down and gives Gladio another kiss. “I love you.”

Gladio’s heart squeezes in his chest. “I love you too.” He wants, but more than anything, he loves. He would do anything to keep Prompto safe, because he’s the only one who’s ever made him feel as though he’s _enough_, and that’s worth more than a hundred thousand orgasms.

His anal muscles clench around the plug. It’s been in there for probably far too long, but Prompto is adamant that, if they’re going to do this, he wants Gladio to be thoroughly stretched and ready. And so he sighs, shuffles in his seat, and tries not to think about the evening they have planned.

As soon as they get out of the car, Gladio pulls Prompto into a kiss, picking him up and taking him to the lobby, where he books two rooms, one for Ignis and Noctis, the other for himself and Prompto, picks his boyfriend back up and takes him to their room.

He lays him on the bed and kisses sloppy trails down his neck, taking his clothes off, too horny to wait. Prompto giggles when he hits the ticklish bits, squirms when Gladio misses all of his erogenous zones, until he’s a panting, writhing mess.

“Gladio,” he whines, his eyes begging, and so Gladio slowly strips off his own clothes, leaving Prompto to gape at his bare chest, at his sex, at his naked body.

He’s much more confident about being naked, now. He doesn’t care who sees it, because Prompto loves him, finds him attractive, wants him in the way he wants to be wanted.

“I love you.” He says, reaching behind himself and pulling the plug out.

“I love you too.” Prompto replies, shuffling up the mattress and watching the show.

Gladio grabs the lube and squeezes more out, opening himself up again, until he’s sure he’s ready for Prompto. Prompto rearranges himself, and Gladio climbs over him, sitting on his cock, groaning at the feeling, tilting forward and pressing their lips together, his mind repeating his love over and over, until he finally has his first orgasm completely free of dysphoria.

It’s euphoric. It’s bonding. It’s everything good about the world. And Gladio would do anything to have the experience again.

Not even three months later, Noctis is balls deep in his ass while Prompto watches on in awe. Ignis had seemed disgusted by the whole thing, but Gladio can see him peering curiously through the crack in the door, unable to help himself, hand stuffed in his pants, and then he hits another orgasm, clenching around Noctis as he rides it out.

Ignis agrees to join their threesome and make it a foursome another few weeks later, and Gladio can rest easier, knowing that the three people he loves most are by his side, no matter what. He throws away the concealing products.

“Not going to regret it?” Prompto asks from the kitchen doorway.

Gladio is so used to him that he’s no longer startled. “No.” He turns and smiles warmly at Prompto. “I’ve got you three to cover me in love and kisses if I need it.”

“I’m glad we’re enough for you.” Prompto says while wrapping his arms around Gladio’s waist. “I know for some people, it isn’t.”

“Hmm.” He presses a kiss to Prompto’s forehead. “You were always enough. The other two are just a bonus.”

“I heard that.” Noctis grumbles, but he’s smiling, and he immediately leans in for a good morning kiss from both of them.


End file.
